Features and Memories
by wiieee
Summary: Brittany watches Santana sleep. Just a tiny drabble ...


I watched you sleep today, you were deep in dreamland and I saw the way your fingers twitched just like I'm used to see lord tubbingtons paws run as he is dozed off. I wondered what you were dreaming, it seemed like you were enjoying it with the way your lip curved slightly into a small smile. Your hair fell gracefully on the pillow sprawled out with long curls that had formed from the long bath we took yesterday. I shuffled closer to you as you lay on your side towards me. I could feel your deep breaths on my face and my hand found your hip, my thumb softly running over a protruding hipbone.

Something about you like this was so calming, it made me tired. It was still dark out and I had no idea what time it was. I was more focused on you. Your leg bent at the knee, crossing over my shin. It felt like you were connecting with me, like you were trying through your sleep to just reach out to me. But I'm always here you don't need to worry even if it's in your sleep.

I watched your eyes as they were shut on your pretty face. You looked so at peace, if I didn't feel your breathing I would be worried. You shuffled again, this time pulling your head further into the pillow, almost completely covering your left eye into the mush of feathers. A long black curl fell in front of your right eye and my hand was immediately there and tucked it between your ear. Your hair was so soft so I ran my hand on top of your head, combing through streaks of hair through my fingertips. I love your hair, the way it glistened in the sun, or the way it fell on your shoulders after a long day. And when your head is on my chest I really love the way I can just stick my head down a bit, drawing in your scent, it always smells like coconuts, I never understood that because your shampoo smelt like vanilla. And when I feel you smile on my chest and move your head slightly I can feel your hair so soft against me and it makes me smile, it's always such an amazing feeling like when you hug a puppy after you've showered and its fur feels like the softest pillow ever.

I remember once you asked me if you snore, and I questioned how you don't know that by now and you were so cute, you looked at me shyly and a bit frightened and said, _well you're the only one I've wanted to stay all night with, _and you shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but it was it made my heart ache for you for being with people who didn't deserve you. I just hoped I could be better than them for you. I drew you into a tight hug and I felt you smile so grateful at the base of my neck.

You express so much when you sleep, I can tell you're dreaming instantly and I can feel you never wanting to not feel me. I remember I tested if you could sleep without touching me or holding me and I rolled away from the safe nest you'd created for us under the pillows and you instantly scooted closer. I did it again and again and tried to keep my laughter quiet until I had to stop before I rolled of the bed.

You're just you when you're sleeping, nothing more nothing less. I love every part of you and this Santana right here is every part of you. I love when you wake up when I'm watching you, your eyes are heavy with sleep and your mouth curve into a tired smile as you stretch your limbs, some cracking at the joints. And when you meet my eyes they turn soft and your entire face lights up, and then you always let out a soft hum as you press our lips together.

I know how you are so happy that I'm here that I'm by your side and you let your kiss be a silent thank you for how happy you are. You turned once again this time shuffling your head up again back to its previous position almost staring at me with eyes closed. Your lips twitch and I hoped you dreamt about kissing me, because that's the only way it can be described, it is like a dream kissing you Santana. I run my thumb on your lower lip and you got a little startled and moved your head back a little and your eyes snapped open. I jumped as well, I thought you were dreaming so heavy that nothing could wake you, you are usually the hardest person to get out of bed. You whisper, _what's wrong_ and leaned up on one elbow as worry stretched your features, and I got overwhelmed, the first thing you do is wonder if I'm okay, I have never loved anyone so much with such a good heart, your heart makes _my_ heart feel things, it's like every emotion you have my heart reacts and this is no different. You make me so proud, you've come so far, a year ago you wouldn't ask me what's wrong or let me stay the night. I don't think you realize how much you've grown and how much you've showed me how big your heart is.

I cup your cheek with a sweet smile as you place your hand on top of mine, twisting your head and placing a kiss in my palm. My heart fluttered as it always does when your kisses is upon my skin. I tell you, _Nothing, nothing is wrong baby, go back to sleep_, and you give me an unsure glance for a second and then mumbles out an unsure okay before pressing your lips against mine. When you pulled back narrowing your eyes yet again asking if I was sure if everything is okay, if I was alright, I gave you a sure smile and kissed your lips once again. _You worry too much_ I mumbled into your lips and pulled back.

You smiled and shook your head and tucked yourself on your side facing away from me and a second after you turned your head and looked at me expectantly, _well_ you said. And I realized you needed me close and I giggled before placing my head in the crease of your neck and wrapping my arm around your waist. I felt your hand cover mine and you drew it up to your mouth and kissed it softly before tucking out joint hands into your chest. I realized this is what we both need, what we will always need. As long as I have you I won't ever forget how to love and as long as you have me I promise I will always make sure you feel like you're better than them all.


End file.
